


every single minute, i'll be your hero and win it

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Promptis Week, love in fewer words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: “I thought you already bought him a new pair of boots last month.”“That was last month.”“Okay, but I do remember you and Prompto getting into a huge catfight over money and expensive gifts, when was it, oh, last week?”“So I’m getting him an apology gift.”noctis would give prompto the world if he asked for it. but prompto never would, so noctis tries to give him everything else instead.





	every single minute, i'll be your hero and win it

**Author's Note:**

> _soulmate au (matching marks) | **Noctis spoiling Prompto** | “I thought you were dead.”_
> 
> i keep trying to find other people's pov to write but noct just. has no friends. noct, pls,,  
> this is the most dialogue i've ever written, astrals praise me
> 
> title from ["run away with me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeccAtqd5K8) by carly rae jepsen

 

 

“Hey, Specs,” Noctis says, and Ignis glances up from the reports in front of him.

“What is it?”

“What do you know about laptops?”

“You’re using one right now?”

Noctis groans, dragging out the sound. “I mean, to buy. A new one. For student purposes.”

“Is there something wrong with the one you have now?”

“No, it’s not for me. For Prompto.”

Ignis raises his eyebrows. “And he can’t purchase his own?”

“He can, but I want to give him a present.”

“Isn’t his birthday not until October?”

“Yeah, but,” Noctis says, waving a hand through the air. “His laptop crashed last week and I want to do something nice for him, okay? He practically carried me through the physics project last month, so he deserves it.”

Sighing, Ignis sets the reports to the side and makes his way over to peer over Noctis’ shoulder. “Alright,” he says, “but we will have a talk later about your physics marks this term.”

 

(Prompto gives Noctis the biggest hug, squeezing him hard and holding on for longer than Noctis is used to. He hugs his friend back, smiling into Prompto’s shoulder. All those hours squinting at specs and comparing storage space was worth it. 

Prompto is worth it.)

 

 

 

 

“Oi, Highness, wrong way,” says Gladio.

Noctis ignores him and crosses the street. Gladio catches up soon enough, but he doesn’t stop Noctis.

“You couldn’t have picked a sunny day to take the scenic route?”

Scowling, Noctis tugs his hood up a bit more. Gladio tilts the umbrella over him anyway. They weave between the pedestrians hurrying home to get out of the rain.

“I need to make a stop for something,” Noctis says.

“Really urgent, I see.”

“Yeah. The sale ends today.”

“What sale?”

Noctis sighs. He knows the game is up as soon as he goes, “Cameras.”

Gladio’s steps don’t falter, but he does let out an incredulous snort. “Is Blondie sick or something? He’s asking you to run errands for him now?”

“He doesn’t know.”

“What?”

Taking a sharp left and nearly elbowing Gladio in the guts, Noctis picks up the pace. The meeting ran late, and who knows if the store will close early in preparation for what looks like a storm. 

“Prompto said he hadn’t saved up enough money yet,” Noctis says. “So I’m getting it for him.”

“I thought you already bought him a new pair of boots last month.”

“That was last month.”

“Okay, but I do remember you and Prompto getting into a huge catfight over money and expensive gifts, when was it, oh, last week?”

“So I’m getting him an apology gift.”

“Noctis.”

He pointedly turns away from the look Gladio is giving him. They’ve reached the street the shop is on now, so he speeds up, ducking out from under the umbrella. Behind him, Gladio sighs and follows.

“I’m assuming Iggy doesn’t know about this, either.”

“And he won’t have to until next month, if you don’t snitch.”

“Yeah, yeah, brat. You’re showing up for extra training sessions this weekend, though.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

 

(Prompto bursts into tears when he opens the box and swears at Noctis with colourful enough words that even Gladio raises his eyebrows. When Noctis refuses to let him pay him back, Prompto hits him with the bubblewrap until they compromise. Prompto buys him all the milkshakes and fries at their favourite diner and snaps pictures of Noctis laughing.)

 

 

 

 

“How much for those?” Noctis asks the cashier. He points at the little carrot cakes behind the glass counter. They’re shaped like little carrots themselves and even though Noctis wouldn’t be caught dead eating them, he has to admit they’re pretty cute. Besides, Prompto likes them, and that’s what’s important here.

“We’re having a deal right now, actually,” the cashier tells him.

“Great, I’ll take ten.”

He taps his fingers against the counter as they wrap the little cakes up in a tiny box. He’s running late again. Prompto will wait for him, though. He always does. Noctis bites his lips to stop a smile at the thought of Prompto’s face when he sees the cakes. 

“Keep the change,” he says, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket and carefully taking hold of the box.

“Thank you and please come again, Your Highness!”

 

(Prompto’s face was definitely worth it. Even if Noctis had to put up with Prompto trying to convince him to try one. Noctis would give up just about anything and everything for Prompto, but his hatred for carrots is not one of them.)

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Dad,” Noctis says in the middle of their weekly dinner. He’s been distracted all evening, but he’s also been smiling a lot more, so Regis hasn’t commented on it.

He raises his eyebrows now, fork pausing over his plate. “Yes, Noctis?”

“Is it okay if, uh... If I give Prompto a pass to the Citadel? Like, maybe just the lower floors and the gardens or something—He really likes photography, see, and I keep telling him about the view from here but I still haven’t had the chance to show him, so—”

“Was there trouble for him applying through the Citadel customs?”

Noctis winces slightly. “Yeah, about that... I was wondering if we can just. Speed it up. For him.”

“Noctis...”

“I know, I can’t play favourites, but... Look, Prompto applied, like, six months ago. And it took a lot of convincing, too, because he was adopted into Insomnia and his parents aren’t really around to help with the papers—Just for a day, dad. Or an afternoon.”

Regis blinks. Noctis sure is wearing a serious expression there. He looks prepared to negotiate. Lowering his fork to his plate again, Regis says, “Alright, son. But rather than a civilian pass, Noctis, as the prince, you are allowed to invite personal guests, granted after the approval of the Crownsguard.”

Noctis opens his mouth. Then he closes it. He stabs at the broccoli on his plate. “Ignis,” he hisses under his breath.

Regis hides a smile behind his napkin.

 

(Prompto fills an entire SD card with the pictures he takes at the Citadel. Noctis follows him around, pretending not to see the curious looks various Crownsgruards and maids send them. Prompto’s face is alight with joy and that’s more than enough for Noctis.)

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Prompto asks for the fifth time.

Noctis throws the car in reverse, twisting to check over his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s fine. We’re good.”

“But didn’t Iggy say you weren’t allowed to drive by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself, though. You’re here.”

“Okay, yeah, but I don’t really count! I don’t even have a full license yet.”

“We have our seatbelts on and I’ll drive under the speed limit. We’ll be back before Specs even knows his car is gone.”

Prompto casts one last glance out the rearview mirror. He sighs, but then he’s turning that radiant smile on Noctis again. Noctis promptly nearly crashes the car.

The ride through the night time streets of Insomnia is spent with the radio up, listening to Prompto alternate between singing along and re-enacting memes as badly as he can. The streets are mostly empty by now, so Noctis only comes close to breaking the law and totalling Ignis’ car about three times. Prompto loses all hesitation by the time Noctis turns up the winding street up the hill.

He parks as close to the edge of the parking lot as he can, disregarding the faded white lines. They’re the only ones here, and the cathedral is half-abandoned by now, anyway. Only the really devoted and some of the older generations pray to the god that the stained-glass building was built for. Noctis spares a quick nod in the direction of the cathedral.

Prompto is already settled down on the hill with his camera out. The corners of his mouth is pulled down slightly in concentration, his shoulders tense as he holds still. Quietly, Noctis sits down beside him. The myriad of twinkling lights spread out below them is always a sight to behold, but Noctis can barely remember to look away from this boy before him.

When Prompto finally puts down his camera, Noctis goes, “Got any good ones?”

“Duh,” Prompto says. He grins up at Noctis. “Thanks for bringing me up here.”

Noctis shrugs. He hopes the dimness can hide the heat he feels spreading across his face. “Anytime,” he says.

 

(Ignis gives them the lecture of a lifetime when they return, but Prompto held Noctis’ hand the whole ride back. It was the easiest lecture he ever had to sit through, when he has his partner-in-crime and bestest friend in the whole of Eos next to him.)

 

 

 

 

“Just stay over,” Noctis says.

Prompto looks up from frowning at the bus schedule on his phone. “You sure?”

“It’s fine. The rain’s not letting up, anyway. Just stay over.”

“I didn’t bring anything with me, though...”

“I’ll lend you mine.”

Prompto hesitates another heartbeat more. Then he’s nodding, and something warm and a little like relief floods Noctis’ chest.

He’s tired, to be honest. They had two tests at school today, and he had a royal duty thing with Ignis afterwards. Having Prompto come over was great, even if it was just another study session for tomorrow’s round of tests and quizzes. But Noctis has pretty much reached his limit.

Prompto doesn’t seem to mind. He takes the game controller from Noctis and provides live commentary as he makes his way through the levels that Noctis kept having trouble with. 

Noctis sinks into the couch next to him, blinking sleepily. Prompto looks good in his clothes. Prompto looks soft. Noctis wants to stay next to him like this forever. He wants to make Prompto smile like that all the time.

Some time later, he’s aware the sounds from the game have been shut off, and the lights are off, too. He’s snuggled in with the comforter from his bed and a familiar warmth tangled around him, breathing quiet and steady. Noctis makes a small noise when a hand brushes along the back of his neck.

“Sorry,” Prompto whispers from above his head. “Did I wake you?”

“‘S’okay,” Noctis mumbles back.

“You wanna move to the bed?”

“Too far.”

“Lazy.”

“You wanna?”

Prompto hums. His fingers are stroking through Noctis’ hair now, and it feels nice. It feels really nice.

“I’m okay,” says Prompto.

“‘Cause if you wanna,” Noctis murmurs, “I’ll go. I’d do anything for you.”

A huff blows through his hair. “You don’t have to.”

“I wanna. Wanna... give you everything you want. ‘S what you deserve.”

In the pause that follows, Noctis starts to drift off again. His hands are fisted at the bottom of Prompto’s shirt, his face pressed against Prompto’s chest. He’ll probably regret the position in the morning, but right now, he’s never felt more comfortable. 

Then, the hand petting his hair continues, and just as Noctis slips off the edge into sleep once more, he hears, “Love you, too, Noct.”

 

(They don’t mention that conversation ever again. But sometimes, on quiet nights, or sitting by the pier, or making eye contact in the Regalia’s rearview mirror—they’ll look at each other, and know. It’s their worst kept secret and their best kept promise.

And it goes both ways.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:  
> "Oh, hey, that looks like a great photo op---"  
> "Let's go."
> 
> "Noct, I wanna get a pic of the sunrise---"  
> "I'll be there."
> 
> "Is that the chocobo farm---?"  
> "Take the exit, Specs."  
> "Noctis."  
> "Prompto wants to see chocobos. We're going to see chocobos."
> 
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
